Titania también sangra
by Hatobamu
Summary: La menstruación según Erza: En resumen… ¡toda la maldita culpa la tiene Jellal! Y por eso… ¡vas a pagar Happy!


_Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima._ Créditos al autor de la portada

 _¡Celebremos a Erza!_

 **ADVERTENCIA:** No recomendado para individuos a los que no les gustan las _estupideces,_ ¡jamás lo entenderían!

Por lenguaje descriptivo lea bajo su propia responsabilidad.

* * *

:-:-:-:

—TITANIA TAMBIEN SANGRA—

Comencé a sentir un repentino y fuerte dolor agudo en mi vientre bajo. Di un salto hacia afuera de la cama y corrí hasta el baño tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron. Sin perder el tiempo expulsé todo lo que tenía en el estómago, que a esa hora era casi nada, y estuve así por unos minutos hasta que por fin pude sentarme abrazando fuertemente mi estómago. Retiré los mechones de cabello que se habían pegado a mi frente sudorosa y levanté la vista hacia el espejo que tenía sobre el lavamanos.

¡Patética!

Aquella joven y pálida pelirroja de rostro aterrado que veía reflejada en el espejo era realmente ¡patética!

Pero pensándolo mejor… ¡¿qué podía ser peor?!

Verme rodeada de una legión de dragones asesinos a tres segundos de despedirme de este mundo o tres días de todo aquel inmerecido sufrimiento (y dependiendo de cómo decidiera tratarme el cuerpo) podían ser más y ¡eso sí que era terriblemente mortal! Sin contar que no existe ni la más remota esperanza que él aparezca en el momento justo para decirme: « _Enfrentaremos esto… ¡juntos!_ »

El dolor había calmado un poco pero todavía tenía presente aquella sensación de mareo y piel de gallina, junto con ese horrible sabor amargo en mi garganta.

Estiré el brazo hacia una de las gavetas que tenía al lado para sacar un par de toallas femeninas y no pude evitar hacer una mueca que al ver en el espejo me pareció simplemente adorable.

Aunque este mes me había propuesto comenzar a utilizar tamp-max, Kana y Mira tuvieron mucho que ver en todo esto, _la cosa_ se me había adelantado una semana; porque a decir verdad, no soy la mujer más regular del mundo.

No que tuviera algún problema con que _aquella cosa_ sufriera un retraso de hasta un trimestre. Una virgen perdedora como yo ¡puede vivir con eso!

Es más, aquellos cortos periodos de paz son el paraíso. Y eso es _lo único bueno_ que puedo sacar de todo este asunto.

Pero, cuando siento que se acerca _el día marcado_ precedido por estos endemoniados dolores que prácticamente me doblan en dos, no puedo evitar pensar que en su lugar preferiría mil veces enfrentarme a los cien monstruos de Pandemonium.

Siento tanto miedo al saber que por más poder que tenga no puedo librarme de esto y que inevitablemente regresará el mes próximo, o quizá el siguiente, lo único que puedo hacer es soportarlo con valor y firmeza así como hice para sobrevivir en la Torre del Cielo.

Hice un gran esfuerzo para quitarme la pijama mientras esperaba que la bañera se llene de agua, un baño caliente a menudo es de gran ayuda, pero apenas si podía mantenerme en pie. El dolor de mi vientre se había trasladado abajo y entre mis piernas que involuntariamente comenzaron a temblar. Entré como pude en la bañera y me recosté cerrando los ojos.

Repentinamente comencé a recordar…

:-:-:-:

Fue aquel día en que la matrona decidió repartir su bisutería de fantasía entre todas las chicas de Fairy Hills, ¡pero no había suficientes joyas para todas!

¡No era problema mío! sin embargo, había decidido no coger ninguno de los juguetes, ocultando todo por supuesto, tras una máscara de alarde e indiferencia, aunque en el fondo hubiese deseado recibir un pequeño regalo de la anciana.

A pesar de ser una niña, lo quisiera o no, ¡siempre fui tratada como una adulta! y aquella ocasión había dejado escapar de mis manos la oportunidad de comportarme como lo que realmente era.

Esa tarde la abuela Hilda y yo compartimos una emotiva charla, ¡el mejor regalo que pude haber recibido de ella!

« _¡Pero ya soy mayor…!_ »

Había replicado aunque muy en el fondo cuestionaba la validez de mi propia declaración.

Lo que en realidad quería decirle era que ya me había ocurrido aquello que le ocurre a cada niña cuando se convierte en mujer ¡pero no lo hice! quien sabe porque, ¿vergüenza quizá?

¡Como fuera! su cálida sonrisita reveló que ella ya se había dado cuenta de la cuestión, lo que me dio valor suficiente para decírselo al día siguiente pero…

:-:-:-:

Me frotaba el vientre con la mano para mantenerlo calentito mientras regresaba a la cama ¡que ya estaba fría!

—¡Por Mavis! ¿Cómo puede sucederme esto a mí?

Y tenía razón en estar tan frustrada, ¡calentarla me iba a llevar horas!

Pero de ninguna manera podía permitir que aquel molesto estado me dominara. Ya me cobraría todo aquel sufrimiento con alguno por la mañana, ¡quien sea!

No faltaban personas en el gremio que se lo merecieran, ni tampoco los pretextos para darle una buena paliza al primer desafortunado idiota que se pusiera en mi camino.

Tomé un cobertor extra y me acosté para dormir. Un placer que aquella noche se me había negado a causa del maldito dolor, pues me revolcaba en la cama al igual que una leona hambrienta buscando a quien devorar.

« _¡Maldita sea! cuando llegue al gremio voy a usar a Happy como trapeador… ojalá Gray y Natsu se estén peleando, así podre estrujar a los dos a mi antojo… espero que Elfman presuma de su hombría para tener el pretexto de dejarlo como soprano… y ese Nab que hasta ahora no consigue trabajo ¡mañana va a escucharme…!_ »

Así, la poderosa Titania en el primero de sus días, ¡esos benditos días! se quedó dormida soñando con la repartición de dolor y sufrimiento que le daría a cada infeliz que osara cruzarse en su camino al día siguiente con el único fin de salvar su dignidad.

:-:-:-:

 _A la mañana siguiente…_

Todas las residentes de Fairy Hills se despertaron alarmadas después de escuchar el estruendoso y atemorizante grito de guerra de la joven matrona.

¡Mal presagio! y no era para menos.

Aquel sin duda sería un duro y largo día para todos, donde solo el derramamiento injustificado de sangre lograría borrar de la mente de la pelirroja el efecto de despertar y ver su sábana favorita manchada.

—FT—

 ** _«Eyecatch»_**

—FT—

Era un día como cualquier otro en el gremio más escandaloso de Fiore, donde una vez más, una pelea clásica tenía lugar. Las mesas, sillas y personas volaban por todo el salón ante la mirada apacible de la siempre dulce y comprensiva Mirajane.

—Erza-san sí que da miedo.

Wendy observaba con ojos desorbitados como la grandiosa Titania había tomado el protagonismo de la riña repartiendo patadas voladoras y golpes de espada, seguidos de largos y penosos lloriqueos, maldiciones y palabras soeces no aptas para menores.

—Ara… ara… ¡esa es nuestra Erza! esta noche va a dormir muy bien —Mirajane sonrió con dulzura mientras sostenía el pastel de fresas de la pelirroja.

—¡Mira-nee! Debemos tener cuidado de no alentarla demasiado —murmuró Lissana al oído de su hermana.

—¿Qué tan terrible puede llegar a ser? —preguntó Wendy temblando ligeramente y con los ojos vidriosos a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

—Eso depende —Lucy respondió aquella pregunta tratando de ver hacia otro lado.

Pero era inevitable no regresar la vista hacia la nube de humo que se levantaba en medio del gremio donde una endemoniada pelirroja aplastaba la cabeza de Elfman con una de sus rodillas mientras tomaba a Wakaba y Macao de los cabellos e impactaba sus cabezas —acto que seguramente en una caricatura hubiese significado un intercambio literal de cerebros— y es que el sonido que siguió al choque de aquel par de cráneos seniles fue tremendo.

—¡Maestro! ¿No va a hacer nada? —reclamaba Romeo al ver a su padre muy desorientado y arrastrándose a duras penas en un intento infructuoso por salir de aquel núcleo de desmesurada violencia, pues la maga de armadura tomándolo de los pies lo arrastró de regreso a la riña en medio de sus suplicas y balbuceos.

El anciano maestro se encontraba sentado sobre la barra con un aura depresiva.

—¡Calla mocoso! —Makarov respondió a los reclamos del joven mago golpeándole en la cabeza con el báculo que cargaba—. Hay muchas cosas que tienes que aprender sobre las mujeres…

—¿Qué cosas abuelito? —preguntó curiosa la pequeña Azuka que observaba divertida lo que su madre había denominado como la _hora feliz_ de Erza.

 _Mientras tanto, en el centro de la riña…_

A falta de contrincantes la maga de armadura volcó sus puños de hierro sedientos de sangre contra Natsu y Gray que por la desesperante situación dejaron a un lado su orgullo y unieron fuerzas —cosa inaudita— lo que como siempre no sirvió de nada.

—¡No Gray-sama!

Desde un oscuro rincón en la sala se escuchó a la maga de agua lamentándose por el tiempo que su pelinegro pasaba _relacionándose_ con su nueva rival en el amor, ¡nada que sorprenda! porque a esas alturas en _su mente retorcida_ cualquier cosa con piernas podría serlo.

 _En otro extremo de la sala…_

—La mayoría lo pasa como si nada —comenzó a explicar Cana a la pequeña Wendy mientras apartaba su barril de alcohol de la trayectoria de aterrizaje de Gajeel que cayó de espaldas en uno de los mesones—, pero, siempre hay una que se lleva el premio mayor, ¡una en un millón! —hipó la castaña y luego se puso a beber restando importancia al espectáculo que tenía delante de ella.

Erza, quien le aplicaba una sentida y atronadora llave a Jet lo dejó igual que una alfombra tendido en el suelo para dirigir su atención hacia un aterrado Droy. Rápidamente se lanzó sobre el robusto mago justo en el momento en el que intentaba huir y comenzó a estirarle las orejas con ganas.

—Como sea, no deberías tener miedo Wendy es algo muy natural de ustedes las humanas —con total indiferencia, Charle se llevó una tacita de té a los labios.

A pesar de haberlo anticipado la pequeña exceed observaba la escena anterior con expectación. Esta se hizo realmente patética cuando el mago de _Shadow Gear_ comenzó a rogar por ayuda a Levy quien no tenía ojos para otro que no sea Gajeel.

—¡Algo me dice que hoy no vamos a poder salir de misión! —suspiró Lucy resignada y se desparramó sobre la mesa llorando dramáticamente, mientras a sus espaldas la reina de las hadas al igual que una diosa airada se erguía victoriosa sobre un cerro de malheridos magos de Fairy Tail haciendo girar a Happy por su colita cual si fuera una lazadora profesional.

Y es que para ellos, para Fairy Tail, ¡una familia de verdad! El problema y sufrimiento de uno ¡Es problema y sufrimiento de todos! Un aspecto relevante del gremio que el día de hoy Titania se ha tomado muy a pecho porque ella —por si no se han dado cuenta— también es una mujer igual de frágil y sensible y al igual que todas… ¡Titania también sangra!

:-:-:-:

 _Atardecer en Magnolia…_

Me dirigía hacia el residencial, caminando por la vereda a pasos agigantados. Tenía tantas cosas en que pensar… comenzar a utilizar calmantes era una de ellas. No podía depender de Wendy todo el tiempo y debo admitir que el pastel de fresas y analgésico de Mira estaba delicioso.

Repentinamente, como movida por una fuerza superior, dirigí mi vista hacia el horizonte.

¡Allí estaba Wendy!

Se encontraba sentada sobre la arena de la playa abrazando sus rodillas y mirando fijamente la esfera solar —que a esa hora era de un color naranja intenso— escondiéndose tras el inmenso lago Sciliore. Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerqué hasta ella.

—¡Wendy! —le llamé.

—¡Erza-san! —me respondió dándose vuelta sobresaltada.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?

—Solo pensaba Erza-san —regresó su vista hacia el lago.

—¿Sobre lo que sucedió hoy?

—¿Soy tan evidente? —sonrió tristona y yo asentí con una pequeña sonrisa mientras me acomodaba el cabello que el viento se había encargado de despeinar.

Contagiada por su fascinación dirigí la vista hacia el horizonte.

¡Era realmente un hermoso atardecer!

Hacia buen rato que se había quedado quieta observándome tal vez creyendo que no me di cuenta que lo hacía.

—E-Erza-san… etto…

Finalmente se animó a romper el silencio con aquella vocecita trémula tan característica de ella. Bajé la vista para encontrarme con los hermosos ojos castaños de la pequeña peliazul y al igual que aquella vez en la aldea de los Nirvit sentí que las dos estábamos íntimamente conectadas.

—¡Entiendo! —le dije sonriente—. Déjame ver… ¿por dónde empezamos?

—¿Tampones? —me preguntó al ponerse de pie de un salto.

—¿No crees que vas demasiado aprisa? —dejé escapar una risita.

— _¡Mira-san!_

—¡Mira! —dijimos al mismo tiempo en medio de risas.

—¿Y qué te parece si comenzamos con los cambios de humor? —sugerí.

—¡Me parece bien! Eso puede volver loca a cualquiera —me dijo con una sonrisa contagiosa.

Ya oscurecía así que comenzamos a caminar hacia _La colina de las Hadas_ disfrutando de nuestra charla de mujeres, una que sin duda me hubiese gustado mucho haber tenido con la abuela.

—Y Erza-san, ¿encontró alguna manera de aminorar esos dolores y malestares que tiene?

Aquella pregunta me tomó por sorpresa de manera que se me erizó la piel y quedé totalmente helada. Algo bastante paradójico, pues en ese momento sentí un intenso calor que se concentraba en mis mejillas y que se extendía por todo mi rostro.

Lo había leído tantas veces en esos libros de «contenido educativo» que tanto me gustan, ¡por supuesto! por supuesto que existía una manera ¡y no me refiero a los malditos analgésicos! pero el solo hecho de recordar que aquel método estaba fuera de mi control me deprimió tal y como lo había hecho la noche anterior y finalmente pude admitir la verdadera razón de tanta agresividad.

—¡L-la verdad sí! —pausé tratando de contener las ganas que tenía de reír nerviosa por la ansiedad, gritar por el coraje y llorar por la impotencia que sentía, ¡todo al mismo tiempo! Algo muy común para una mujer en mi estado.

—P-pero…

Lo que en realidad quería decir era:

 _¡Es que Jellal no parece darse cuenta de mi sufrimiento!_

 _¿Qué acaso tengo que hacerle señas para que se entere?_

 _¿O es que está esperando que me aviente sobre él?_

 _Porque… tal y como el dolor de esta «cosa» va en aumento ¡eso es justo lo que voy a hacer!_

 _¡Sí!_ _la próxima vez que lo vea le pondré fin a este asunto y así podré tener algo de paz…_

—No solo depende de mí —le dije finalmente—, e-es complicado.

—De todas maneras es bueno saber que el padecimiento es mucho más llevadero entre dos —me sonrió—, y por lo que he visto hoy Erza-san tiene el apoyo moral de todos en Fairy Tail y si eso no funciona ya vendrá algún gremio oscuro que cometa el error de cabrearnos y nos desquitaremos con ellos.

Aquello lo dijo con un aura terrorífica y maligna frotándose las manos con malicia lo que admito me dejó boquiabierta.

Sonreí al recordar que la pequeña Wendy Marvell —ahora una mujercita— estaba comenzando a padecer lo que todas ¡incluyendo los cambios de humor!

Pero muy en el fondo esperaba que no fuera de las pocas desafortunadas que se ganan _el gran premio_ pues de ser así necesitaríamos un gremio más grande con el doble de magos, ya que al igual que mi pastel de fresas no estaba dispuesta a compartir _mi_ analgésico, aquella, forma poco común que tenía para hacerle frente a mi dolor solo hasta que pueda encontrar a Jellal para así obligarlo a arreglarme el asunto.

* * *

 ** _Muchos besos y abrazos a todos_**

 ** _¡Hasta otra oportunidad y pásenla bien!_**

:-:-:-:

 _Escribiendo con pasión, para transformar nuestra generación_


End file.
